


The Heat of his Heart

by Pinkwebby



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Androids are Dragons, Bottom Gavin Reed, Cussing, Cute, Dirty Thoughts, Dragons, Eventual Smut, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Bites, Mild Blood, Minor Injuries, Non-Human Genitalia, Self-Hatred, Self-Worth Issues, Time Skips, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Transformation, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has Feelings, Wet Dream, dragon dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkwebby/pseuds/Pinkwebby
Summary: Gavin doesn't want to be left out when his brothers go to get dragon eggs, but will he find what he really wants? Or what he needs?
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 11
Kudos: 246





	The Heat of his Heart

**Author's Note:**

> God, thank you so much DeviantAlicee for beta'ing this and telling how much you loved it. You really helped a ton & you are so sweet!
> 
> DeviantAlicee's [tumblr](https://deviantalicee.tumblr.com/)

Gavin was too young to be here; you weren’t allowed to get a dragon until you were at least 18 years old. Gavin was only 14, yet he stood on the doorstep of the peddling dragon merchant that came around approximately every 10 years. Give or take. Hank and Allen didn’t want to take him along, trying to ditch him at every street and corner possible. Two of Gavin’s older siblings, they thought they were top shit. At least when Elijah wasn’t around. Luckily, he met them at the caravan where the dragon merchant had set up his little nesting grounds.

“Brother!” Gavin was the first one to run forward towards their oldest brother, jumping and letting Elijah catch him in a hug. The tall man caught him easily and enveloped him in his slender arms, nearly squeezing the life out of him. “Good to see you as well, Gav. Are you excited to pick out your dragon?” He knelt to look at Gavin in the eyes.

There was a snort as Elijah’s dragon, Chloe, sniffed at Gavin’s hair. Gavin turned his gaze up to the lithe figure, taking in her appearance. She was majestic, one of the most beautiful dragons Gavin ever saw. 

He was there when she hatched, though he was just a toddler at that point. With dark blue scales that shimmered in the watery morning light, and piercing, cat-like blue eyes. She had her wings tucked tightly against her back, but when the massive things unfurled, they would catch the light in a gorgeous rainbow of colors. Usually dragon’s wings reflected their moods, which is why they always hid them away. Chloe had such beautiful butterfly wings, delicate yet strong, Gavin wished he could see them more.

“Hello Chloe,” he greeted in a chirp, and she blew a breath on his hair with a little chirp in return. Elijah patted her neck, before she moved away. “She says hello to you as well. Now, boys, come over here. I have a few instructions.”

Once Hank, Gavin, and Allen were all huddled around their brother, he began to speak. “The dragon merchant is very picky about who he gives dragons away to. Consider yourselves lucky that I convinced him to give you all one. When we go back to the nesting area, there will be eggs everywhere. Don’t try to pick one, the egg picks you. You’ll understand when we head inside. Just be polite, don’t upset the dragon merchant.”

When everyone was ready, Elijah moved over to a large dome, the glass fogged up so you couldn’t see inside. Gavin was so excited that he thought he might burst at any second. A dragon! He couldn’t believe he was going to get a dragon! A lifetime pet that would listen to his every whim, a majestic, fierce beast that would mow down his enemies without a second thought.

As they entered the greenhouse, saturated, moist air hit Gavin in the face immediately. When his eyes adjusted to the warm lamp light, he realized that there were eggs everywhere! Huge, glittery ones, small matte ones that wiggled every once in a while, when you weren’t looking. Gavin gaped at all the eggs stacked about in nests and in little baskets. How could someone collect this many eggs? Especially dragon eggs?

“Elijah Kamski, back in the flesh!” The dragon merchant approached with a cane in hand. He had a peg-leg and walked with a heavy limp. But he grinned from ear-to-ear and grabbed their older brother in a huge bear hug, lifting him off the ground. “Haven’t seen you since you came in and begged for these here boys to get dragons.”

“Yeah well, they’re here now, Perkins. Would you like to show them around then? I leave them in your capable hands.”

“I don’t even need to show them ‘round, Elijah. They’re free to scout the eggs, and if one picks ‘em, I’ll know. Just as long as they don’t touch one that isn’t for them, I got no problems.”

“How will we know if it picks us?” Allen questioned with a skeptical expression.

“It’s just a feeling, boy. It’s like nothing you ever felt before. It’s an instant bonding. The baby in the egg will imprint on ya and it’ll be yours to command when it hatches. Dragons are fickle creatures though, so if one doesn’t imprint on ya today, you’ll have to come back when I make my rounds in your village again.”

Gavin gulped and realized that meant if he didn’t find one today, he would have to wait for another ten years to get a dragon. He started to shuffle away, eager to see if any would ‘imprint’ on him right away. His eyes wandered over the eggs that were as huge as him, hoping that maybe he would get a beast that big.

“There are also a few other creature eggs mixed in with dragons, but they are just as good as a dragon. So, ya can’t pitch a fit if you end up with something else, cause I warned ya all.” Perkins stood tall in the middle of the room while Hank and Gavin darted off to look at eggs. Allen, on the other hand, put his hand on his hip and gave Perkins an uncertain look. “That sounds ridiculous, an egg imprinting on you-“ his voice cut off and Gavin whipped around, half expecting Perkins to be beating the shit out of him.

But he’s surprised when he realized that Allen was staring at an egg intently, and Perkins grinned from ear-to-ear, “looks like one already picked you out, boy. Go on, pick it up.”

Gavin was interested to see if anything would happen, so he jogged back over as Allen took a few tentative steps towards a basket full of different colored eggs. Gavin couldn’t feel anything pull towards the eggs himself and let out a sigh as Allen dipped down and picked up a rather unsettling egg. It was painted blood red and gave off what Gavin could only describe as an angry vibe. It wasn’t huge, it fit in Allen’s arms decently enough.

“That one looks rather feisty. You might want to be careful when it’s born,” Perkins suggested as Allen hugged it close to his chest with an excited expression. Gavin might’ve been a little jealous, he had hoped he would find an egg first to get a one-up on both his older brothers. They were always talking down to him and they acted like he wasn’t good enough. Fuck both of them.

Gavin turned away to go and look at more eggs. There were so many, one had to imprint on him, right? Out of the hundreds that were here? Hopefully before Hank found one, just so he could rub it into one of his brother’s face. Gavin peered into a basket silently, his hand itching to rifle through it to look at all the beautiful eggs. How could Perkins keep up with all of this?

“Ah, you found one!” Perkins' voice rang out, and Gavin jerked his head up to look over at Hank incredulously. Less than five fucking minutes and they both found one?! Gavin stomped over with a scowl, peering over at the egg in Hank’s grasp. Compared to the egg Allen picked out, this one was softer. A warm, baby blue color that seemed to radiate warmth, almost like a robin’s egg. But ten times that size, it was even bigger than Allen’s egg.

“One of the most affectionate breeds I have…I think,” Perkin said, scratching at his chin as he looked at the egg. “You’re the only one left, boy. I suggest you get lookin’. I don’t have all day,” Perkins looked over at him with perturbing eyes. Gavin wasn’t sure if Perkins was quite human…he shook it off though, mostly because he was being rushed.

“Give me more time, old man! It’s only been five minutes!” Gavin growled out, before he really went to work. While Elijah chatted with Hank and Allen, Gavin practically sprinted around the greenhouse, and he hoped, just prayed something would spark. He eyed big eggs, small ones, all of them, wanting to feel something. Anything.

“Gavin,” Elijah approached him while he glared at a beautiful, black matte egg. Gavin turned his head up to frown at his brother, “Eli, I can’t find shit! I’ve looked at every egg in this stupid store. There ain’t gonna be a spark cause no dragon wants me as its owner.”

“Gav, don’t say that. You are a wonderful kid, and a good brother. Any dragon would love to have you, but maybe it’s just not here. Maybe we should wait until Perkins has a new batch the next time he comes.”

“I don’t want to wait another ten years! While Hank and Joseph raise their own stupid dragons cause they got picked within five minutes! Don’t I deserve one too?!”

As desperation began to eat at him, suddenly…it stopped. Everything went blank and Gavin’s face immediately went slack. A warm, nearly hot feeling rolled over him and his eyes searched around with an excited feeling. This had to be it, right? The feeling of a dragon imprint?! He spun around, looking for the source. It took a long, pensive moment, but his eyes pinpointed an egg that practically sung to him.

It was on a shelf, funnily enough. He didn’t even know there were shelves in here. Sitting on a little display, it looked like a smooth sapphire. It shimmered in the lantern light, but there was one big problem.

“It’s fucking tiny!” The words spilled from his mouth as he approached the shelf. The egg was no bigger than a stone he could find on the beach nearby. He reached out and plucked it from the display, and it fit in the palm of his hand snugly. It seemed to pulse happily against his skin, and it made Gavin relax. Though the feeling of indignation was still prevalent.

“Interesting… Don’t know much about that egg. Been in my stock for a few years now, I plum forgot where I got it from,” Perkins approached with a frown. “I honestly thought maybe the beast was dead inside it, only had it on display for its beauty.”

Gavin lurched his head up to stare at the dragon merchant like he was crazy. He protectively pulled the egg towards his chest, closing his fingers around it gently. Even if it was tiny as shit, he wasn’t going to turn down having any type of dragon. He had wanted this, and he wasn’t going to give it up now.

“You found one,” Elijah beamed and pat Gavin on the back, “thank you so much, Perkins. I appreciate you letting my brothers find themselves their first pets.”

“Yeah, yeah. Get lost now, will ya? I give out eggs, but I don’t do charity cases,” he waved them off and Elijah placed a hand on Gavin’s shoulder and steered him towards the door. Once they were outside in the fresh air, Gavin turned his gaze to Eli. “How big was Chloe’s egg when you got her?”

Elijah laughed and whistled for Chloe. The regal beast slithered over, nosing against Elijah’s cheek with a huff. “Disappointed in your egg, Gavin? That’s a little ungrateful, don’t you think? It picked you out after you had that hissy fit.”

Gavin’s eyebrows furrowed and he paled a little, “it could see me?”

“Of course it could, it was watching you the whole time, I bet. Running around like a chicken with its head cut off,” Elijah rubbed his cheek against Chloe’s muzzle and shrugged. “But to answer your question? Yes, her egg was very small. About the size of a chicken’s egg. And then she turned into this big, beautiful thing! So, don’t judge on size, Gavin.”

Eli always had a way with words that made Gavin want to listen to him. The giddiness he felt from before slowly cancelled out the annoyance he felt over the size of the egg. What mattered was that he got a dragon egg in the first place! Even if it did really watch his pitiful display of irritation earlier. It must have seen something in him, right? Gavin glanced down at it, before he brought it up to eye level. “Don’t worry, I think one day yer going to be amazin’. Just you fucking wait.”

~

Now while Allen and Hank’s eggs hatched within two weeks of them getting them, Gavin still waited on his. It had been a month, and that constant feeling of warmth in the back of his mind was the only indication that there was something even in that little egg. There was no movement, no little wiggles, there weren’t even any hairline cracks. And Gavin was adamant about checking every day.

Allen’s dragon was really feisty, the whole egg vibrated and nearly exploded when it hatched, and it revealed a rather angry, matte black hatchling with crimson eyes and angry, crimson wings with faux eyes on them to scare predators away. It nearly bit Gavin’s face off when it saw him. Though as soon as Allen picked the thing up by its sides, it melted like Joseph was the sweetest man it had ever been held by, falling asleep in his arms like nothing had happened. Its wings turned blue and it purred in his older brother’s arms. Gavin did not like that dragon.

Hank’s hatchling was much more docile, and Gavin could actually tolerate the thing. It was the same color as its egg, a baby blue with bright blue, sparkling wings as soon as it hatched. It did hiss at Gavin and Allen alike, and Allen’s dragon did try to fight with it as soon as it saw the other hatchling, but otherwise both dragons were gorgeous and Gavin might be a little jealous that they had theirs already and he was still left waiting. He was starting to wonder if his own egg was just trying to spite him for his reaction to getting such a tiny egg. He could already tell the thing was gonna be an asshole. Just like its owner.

Gavin sat in his bed, staring up at the ceiling with an annoyed expression. With no school on the weekend, he was left doing nothing while Hank and Allen took out their wonderful dragons and began training them. Gavin had to wait for this stupid fucking egg to hatch. Why did it feel the need to take its time like this? What was it waiting for? Did it just like torturing Gavin? It probably thought he was some sort of asshole that kept sneaking peeks at it.

He groaned and rolled over onto his stomach, peering over at the egg placed on one of his mom’s old jewelry pillows. He hadn’t touched it since he set it down on the pillow, only peering around it for any cracks or holes. Gavin let out a sigh and frowned deeply. “Were you just lying to me, you asshole? Did you not want to be my companion after all?” He mumbled, disheartened.

He reached over and ran his thumb over the smooth shell. It seemed everyone had that disposition when it came to Gavin, so he supposed he couldn’t blame the thing. As he ran his thumb over the shell, he swore he saw cracks in it. But that was probably just wishful thinking, right? Nonetheless, Gavin scrambled onto his knees and stared down at the tiny egg hard.

“You want to be touched? Is that it?” Gavin murmured, before he gently took the egg in his hand and laid it in his palm. There was a moment of nothing, and Gavin almost thought he scared the thing to stop. He deflated and was about to put it back down, when there was a tiny crack, and a piece of the shell broke off in his hand. It turned to dust immediately and to say Gavin wasn’t completely terrified the hatchling was dead was an understatement.

“ _Gavin_ ,” came a tiny, baby voice in the back of his head. Startled, Gavin reached up towards the egg and cursed. His fingers were too big to really delicately help the hatchling out of the shell. But he tried anyway, poking his finger inside and breaking off more shell. Something latched onto his fingertip and he let out a yell and nearly yanked his hand out. It didn’t hurt, but damn did it startle him.

When he pulled his index finger out of the shell, there was a long, tiny hatchling attached to it. It gripped his fingertip with tiny, winged fingers, and its little body unfurled below it. The hatchling couldn’t be much bigger than his middle finger, and piercing blue eyes stared up at his face as it struggled to climb onto his finger.

“Ah shit, sorry,” Gavin used his free hand to boost the dragon…er…wyvern? It was definitely a wyvern. He boosted the wyvern up onto his fingers with a grin. “Look at you, god. You’re so beautiful. Maybe a bit tiny, but damn. Absolutely gorgeous.”

The thing seemed to preen at his words, slithering around his hand like it was made to be there. Its baby wings were pulsing blue against its white scales, indicating that it was at least happy. So, that was a bonus. It liked Gavin. “What should I name you, huh?”

The thing looked up at Gavin with big, blue eyes, and he honestly had no clue what to name it. He glanced around his room, before his eyes settled on the clock. “How about Nines? Since you hatched out of your egg at 3:59?”

Nines let out a happy chirp and Gavin beamed down at it, “sounds like you like that, huh? Alright asshole let’s go get you something to eat. You gotta be starving.”

~

After a few years, baby Nines grew into a small beast. And Gavin grew into an adult. No longer a kid trying to teach a wyvern how to talk and walk and behave. No, he was old enough to teach Nines how to fly and fight. And he was most excited about that. And Nines fed off his exuberant energy and was therefore excited himself. Being about the size of a Saint Bernard now, Nines was really filling out into what a wyvern would be considered.

Gavin long abandoned his dream of flying on Nines’ back, the nearby magical creature vet told him that wyverns don’t grow big enough to fly on the back of. He had been disappointed then, but he had to move on eventually. Nines didn’t do anything wrong, he imprinted on Gavin for a reason, and he had to make sure that the reason was a good one. That he was good enough for Nines.

“ _Gavin, are you troubled about something?_ ” Nines asked within his head. Gavin turned his head slightly to stare at the wyvern next to him. Nines had slunk up and began to rub the side of his muzzle and body against Gavin’s legs. He was told it was a way that wyverns and dragons alike claimed what is theirs. Like a goddamn cat. And Gavin liked that. He liked Nines.

Nines wasn’t like Allen’s dragon, Cain, nor Hank’s dragon, Connor. Cain was…very smooth without a scale in sight. Dark and brooding. While Connor was similar, with smooth, baby blue skin and a light-hearted demeanor. Nines was…well, he was scaly. When Gavin petted him, it was like touching a snake. Sort of smooth but run your hands the wrong way and you’ll know he has scales. He was also polite and quiet, the total opposite of his owner. Which could get on Gavin’s nerves sometimes, but he had to remind himself that not everyone could be like Gavin.

“Nah, just deep in thought. You ready to try and fly today, you little asshole?” He grinned down at Nines, who gave him a skeptical look. “ _I do not think my wings are properly prepared for this. Perhaps we should wait another yea-_ “

Gavin didn’t let him finish his sentence as he reached down and scooped Nines up by his midsection. Nines was very long, almost as tall as Gavin was right now. Gavin chalked it up to Nines’ being in a puberty of sorts, his body too long for his muscle mass and wings. He found it quite funny, honestly. Nines didn’t. But one thing was for sure, Nines was fucking heavy. “Nope, we aren’t waiting anymore! ’M going to hold you above my head and run. And when you feel the breeze grab your wings, just take off! It’s that fucking simple, Nines!”

“ _’That fucking simple’. Right, of course. How could I have been so stupid before_ ,” Nines retorted as Gavin lifted the wyvern above his head with a grunt. “Don’t be a smartass, yer starting to sound like me. Just spread your wings out and glide on the air. I don’t know! Use your head!”

“ _You’re not helpful in the slightest, Gavin. But I still love you dearly._ ” Gavin took off running across the meadow behind the house and looked up at Nines as he ran. He wasn’t that fast, but maybe Nines could…just catch a good gust of wind and take off…

Gavin lifted the wyvern as high as he could, right before he tripped over at fucking log in the middle of the meadow. The only thing he thought as he was going down was how much of a dumbass he was for not watching where he was going.

He lost his grip on Nines and went sprawling into the dirt with an ‘oomph’. Pain shot up his hip as he landed on it and it knocked the breath out of him. He laid there for a few seconds, before he panicked and remembered he had Nines in his hands. He scrambled into a sitting position and looked around wildly. “Nines?! Where’d you go?”

“ _We did it Gavin, look above you!_ ” Nines called out giddily, and Gavin craned his neck up to look in the sky. Above him, Nines gracefully hovered in the air, flapping his wings every few seconds to keep afloat. Gavin cheered and grinned, “fuck yeah! Look at you up there, gorgeous! Why don’t you go and test those puppies out then? I’ll wait for you right here!” His voice wavered.

Nines could notice the hesitation immediately, they did have this weird mind-meld thing because of imprinting. “ _Are you sure? I do not wish to leave you alone._ ”

“I’ll be fine for five minutes, asshole. Now scram!” He knew he said it with too much ferocity, but he couldn’t bring himself to apologize. Nines was startled, but merely turned and flew off. Where to? Gavin had no idea. But the unsettling feeling of doubt did not lessen. The fear of Nines leaving him and never coming back. That once he could fly, had no reason to stay behind with him. Everyone did that, Elijah did, his father did. Just add one more to the book, he supposed. He couldn’t keep Nines here forever, even though he wanted to so badly. But he wasn’t a good partner, much less a good owner. He was too brash and had a running mouth that got them in trouble too often.

It would be better for Nines if he ran while he could. Gavin was volatile, unsteady and probably needed fucking therapy. An unstable master made for an unstable dragon. And Gavin was no fucking saint. He was probably unstable as they came, with abandonment issues and an aggressive streak a mile wide. Nines has bailed him out many times from getting the crap beat out of him. He deserved better. Gavin was sub-par.

His self-deprecating thoughts came to a screeching halt when a low growl sounded in front of him. Gavin blinked and squinted into the tall grass, and made out the curled up form of…Cain. Oh fuck, oh _no_. Gavin tried to scramble to his feet, but Cain was much quicker. Why the fuck was this shitty ass dragon out in the meadow? Shouldn’t he be...anywhere near Allen? Cain slammed Gavin into the ground with one massive, clawed paw. The thing’s paw was big enough to cover his whole god-damn chest, and it made it hard to breathe. He scrabbled at it, staring up into crimson eyes. Where the hell was Allen when you needed him? The only person who could calm this beast down.

Cain’s lips drew back, showing off pearly white, needle sharp teeth. His maw looked terrifying, just like the dragon did in general. Gavin groaned at the weight of that huge paw on his chest, glaring up at Cain. He knew the thing couldn’t understand him, and he was probably just pissy cause he almost stepped on him while he was napping. Gavin dug his nails into the paw on his chest, but that only pissed the dragon off more. He snapped his jaw at Gavin, officially scaring the absolute shit out of him.

“Allen, Hank! Anyone!” He called out, voice too quiet to be heard. “Nines! Nines, help me, please.” A last ditch effort to call his wyvern back to him, reaching out on their shared connection in his head. But then again, he didn’t want his baby to get hurt…

“ _Gavin!_ ” Relief came by the sound of Nines’ distressed voice and of wings flapping above him. “ _Get away from him, you mutt!_ ”

There was a hissing noise that came from Cain’s mouth, like he was speaking back to Nines, before he was shoved off Gavin bodily. Unfortunately, Cain’s paw had been at a strange angle and as he was tackled off him, one of his large claws sliced across the bridge of Gavin’s nose. Gavin hissed out in agony and reached up to cover the wound. He rolled onto his side and curled in on himself, the pain making his eyes tear up. Blood gushed down his face and covered his hands.

“Nines...Nines...get Joseph,” Gavin called out weakly as they fought. Gavin couldn’t see them, but damn he could hear them. Snarls and teeth snapping. If he wasn’t so disorientated, he might’ve tried to stop Nines. He didn’t want him to get hurt by Cain, fuck. Gavin needed to get up. Fuck, get up you idiot!

“Holy fuck, Gavin!” He heard Hank off in the distance, though apparently he was extremely close cause the next thing he knew, he was being hauled up into a sitting position. “Joseph, get your fucking dragon! Why was he out here in the first place?!” Hank yelled at their brother. Gavin felt woozy, and the sudden movement didn’t help either. He reached out to Hank, gripping his forearm tightly cause he felt like he would float away if he didn’t have something to hold onto.

Gavin turned his head slightly to look over at where Allen was in between Cain and Nines. On his shoulder was...what the fuck. Another dragon. And it was pink. Jesus, Gavin must be hallucinating. He watched blearily as Cain’s hostile posture immediately dissipated, and he _purred_. This motherfucker **purred**. Gavin didn’t care about that though, he cared about his wyvern. Where did Nines go?!

“ _I am right here, Gavin. I am fine, only a few cuts and a few scales missing,_ ” Nines nuzzled the side of Gavin’s head and he purred too. Why were dragons and wyverns so cat-like? Gavin absolutely adored it. Fucking hell.

“Let me see your wound, Gav,” once his hand was pried away, Hank winced, “fuck, that looks nasty as shit. We should get you inside and clean that out before it gets infected.”

“ _Tell your brother to keep his beast away from you. I do not wish any more harm to come to my partner,_ ” Nines growled out, and Gavin swiveled his head around to look at Joseph, who did indeed have a pink dragon nestled in his hands while Cain slunk around his legs impatiently. “Joseph, keep yer fuckin’ dragon away from me and Nines! I won’t hesitate to let Nines put him down like the dog he is.”

A look of anger passed Allen’s face and Cain let out a low growl, but he stiffly nodded his head anyways. “Help me up, please. I’m getting blood in my fucking mouth,” He muttered to Hank.

~

The years go by rather well, Gavin raising his little beast named Nines. They were inseparable, Gavin enjoyed having a wyvern, no matter how small. Speaking of small, on Gavin’s 34th birthday, Nines wasn’t so small anymore. Elijah had been right. The smallest always turned into the largest. And Nines was huge. About the size of a fucking van, and hits like a truck, Gavin was pleasantly surprised by this. 

Wyverns were different from dragons, mostly because they could spit out other elements besides fire. And they had no front limbs besides their actual wings. Nines could spew snow and ice from his mouth, & Gavin had learned that the hard way. The vet had been wrong about Nines, who grew past the size of an average wyvern and could easily carry Gavin on his back with those wiry muscles.

Gavin liked to hold onto Nines’ horns when they flew together, mostly for safety, but it felt like riding a motorcycle. If the motorcycle was four stories above the ground. Everything was so peaceful in the sky, so right. Gavin never wanted to come down. And Nines was always happy to oblige Gavin’s whims when he requested to go out on a night ride.

Gavin enjoyed Nines’ company a lot, more than most people he knew. There were the off-and-on girlfriends and the occasional boyfriend, but his interest could never be caught like the way Nines could catch it. He was practically infatuated with his wyvern. Other people just didn’t compare to what he and Nines had together. Other people were assholes, but Nines was Gavin’s asshole.

“ _Do you like me, Gavin?_ ” Nines questioned out of the blue.

Gavin finished cutting up the steak for Nines and his dinner, tilting his head at the question. “What kind of question is that, Nines? Of course I fuckin’ do. Yer the best thing to happen to me, beautiful.”

“ _But do you love me?_ ” Nines pushed on, nuzzling the top of Gavin’s head with his snout. Gavin swatted him away with a grin, “why are you being a sap all of a sudden, asshole? What’s up, you breakin’ up with me?” Gavin had no idea why this subject was being brought up, though there was a small fear that Nines didn’t want to be in his company anymore. But that would be ridiculous, right? They’ve spent almost 20 years together. What could make Nines want to leave?

“ _No, quite the opposite, in fact. But I need an answer. Do you love me?_ ” Nines repeated, giving him puppy dog eyes. His wings were yellow, the only indication besides his words that clued Gavin in that there was something up. Gavin smacked his lips a few times, his own eyes narrowed as he stared up at the large head of Nines. What brought this on? Did Nines want something? He usually didn’t tiptoe around subjects often unless they were sensitive in nature. “Yeah, 'course I do. You’re my partner, you’ve been through everything with me.”

Nines sighed against Gavin’s head, his breath blowing Gavin’s hair around. He raised his eyebrows and looked over at the wyvern, “what’s with you tonight, why are you all moody all of a sudden?”

“ _On the contrary, Gavin, I am merely testing the waters. When we first met, I was very distrustful of you, but I’ve grown very fond of you. More than… a wyvern should. I am nervous, is all,_ ” he admitted, which only bewildered the hell out of Gavin even more. Testing the waters, nervous? What the fuck is he talking about? “What the fuck are you talking about?” God, real smooth Gavin.

As Gavin stood against the counter of his kitchen, looking over at the rather large wyvern that took up almost the whole dining room, Nines started changing before his very eyes. A gasp of shock left his mouth as his scales began to glow and shift, and Nines literally shrunk. Gavin shielded his eyes momentarily, and when everything stopped, he put down his arm.

And there, stood before him… was a human. No, not a fucking human. Some kind of hybrid dragon creature. With glossy dark locks on his head surrounding a pair of delicate baby-blue horns, and a smooth, pale body with patches of white scales in certain areas. Gavin gawked at it, at a complete loss for words. Who the fuck… ”Nines?!” Came the very unmanly squeak that dropped from Gavin’s lips. Nines preened and smirked over at Gavin like he fucking owned him. “ _Gavin._ ” Yep that was definitely Nines’ voice, and hearing it out loud from that body? Went straight to his dick.

Gavin practically glued himself to the counter, even though that devilish smirk hinted that Nines already knew he was a little aroused. This was crazy, how the fuck-? “How the fuck did you transform like that? Could you always do that?!”

“Yes, I could. But I did not trust to take this form with you. You are a reckless, boorish ass-” Gavin’s eyes traveled down that expanse of body in all its naked glory, though he was disappointed to find that Nines didn’t have a dick. Strange. “But, I have fallen irrevocably in love with you. Your whispers of beautiful and baby. Calling me your partner, through thick and thin. How could I not fall in love with you?”

Gavin stared at him hard, completely and utterly dumbfounded, “Nines… you- holy shit. Two minutes ago you were a big ass wyvern!”

“That is correct.”

“And you never thought to tell me you could turn into a human? Like, never? This is… this is really hard to grasp!” Gavin felt betrayed. He had taken care of Nines since he was an egg, and the wyvern couldn’t even tell him about this? How was that fair to Gavin? How could he not trust him?

“It shouldn’t be, Gavin. Wyverns and dragons alike are magical, intelligent creatures. It is a simple feat to become soft and squishy like you.”

“Hey! I ain’t soft and squishy!” He complained as Nines moved closer. Gavin turned around in time for Nines to crowd him against the counter. The long tail attached to his lower back swished lazily behind him, slinking over Gavin’s toes. It was Nines alright, at this close range, Gavin could see the beautiful blue that composed his wyvern’s eyes. Nines placed both hands against the wood of the counter and stared down at Gavin with smoldering eyes.

“I want to make you mine, Gavin. In body and mind. I want you to be my mate,” he growled out softly, before he pressed his smooth body against Gavin’s. Gavin nearly melted on the spot, but he was still miffed. Not even the sultry voice of Nines could pull him out of his rampage.

“You couldn’t even tell me you could transform. And now that you trust me, you think I want to be your mate?!” Gavin spat out, letting his anger seep into their connection. Nines’ tongue poked out from his mouth and slid across his pale lips, drawing Gavin’s attention for way too long. Nines had no right to be this fuckin’ sexy in human form. It was hitting all of Gavin’s weak spots.

“Gavin, don’t be like that, I only withheld information I thought would not be beneficial to your well-being,” Nines replied, tracing a clawed finger across Gavin’s jawline. He shivered under the touch as his eyes darted to the arms that blocked off his escape. “I don’t fucking buy it, you don’t trust me!”

“If I didn’t trust you now, Gavin, I would not have transformed and asked you to be my mate!” Nines snapped back as he bared sharp teeth at him. Gavin shrank back a little, Nines’ was even more intimidating as a human, and it turned him on even more. He grabbed one hand that was on the counter and shoved it out of the way, dashing out of the wyvern’s space.

“I ain’t playing these fucking games, Nines! Why the hell would you want to be ‘mates’ with me? Isn’t that like some special shit with dragons?” He scoffed as he nearly collided with his dining room table. Nines followed him and God Gavin wished he wouldn’t. Especially because he was naked! Inner turmoil stirred within Gavin. Nines hadn’t trusted him all these years, not enough to share a huge ass secret like this! And now… Now suddenly it’s different? This was his fucking wyvern! He spent most of his life with Nines being this huge ass creature! He had never heard of them transforming, ever.

“You are special to me, Gavin. I’ve fallen in love with you. I love you, I’ve chosen you as my mate! Why can’t you just believe me?” Nines chased after Gavin as he escaped into the living room. The wyvern reached out and grabbed a hold of Gavin’s arm, nearly yanking it out of the socket. Gavin grunted and whipped his head around to face his partner. The creature he had raised. “Yeah well, you’re too fuckin’ late for that shit! I can’t… I can’t be mates or whatever the hell you want, Nines. You didn’t trust me, and now I don’t trust you.”

If the look of hurt wasn’t apparent on Nines’ face, the hurt that leached into their shared connection sure hit the nail on the head. His wings had gone from blue to yellow to red in the span of the five minutes they spoke, and it bothered Gavin a hell of a lot. But Gavin broke Nines’ grip on his arm, giving him a scowl that could kill. 

“Fuck you, Nines. ‘M…’m going to bed,” and he ran. Ran away from the situation. Cause that’s all he was good at. Running away and making a good situation turn fucking bad at the drop of a dime. He went to his bedroom, trying to block out the sadness creeping through the bond. He instead pushed his anger and betrayal onto Nines, though he knew he shouldn’t.

He was fucking frustrated with Nines. How dare he drop this on him out of the blue? Turning into this beautiful beast of a man, fucking naked. Right in front of him and ask him to be his mate? That wasn’t how this worked! Gavin wasn’t just something he could use when he felt like trusting him. Gavin always trusted Nines, through everything. And it turned out that Nines didn’t feel the same sentiment for a lot of their time together. How fucking dare he try to use his… _infatuation_ with his wyvern to try and-

Gavin groaned and pressed his forehead to his bedroom door. He couldn’t hate Nines, no fucking way. No matter how he felt right now, he would always come crawling back. Because...well, because he really did love Nines. He wasn’t sure if it was the same way Nines did. He had never thought of it like that. Mostly because Nines was a big ass wyvern and there was no way that was gonna work out. But one thing was for certain, the way Nines looked… definitely had an effect on him.

Gavin stripped down and headed towards the shower. He needed to get rid of everything he felt about Nines’ body. Because he didn’t want to be Nines’ mate, fuck that. If his wyvern wasn’t going to trust him, then Gavin wouldn’t trust Nines. So he went and took a cold shower, and then went to sleep way too early. He didn’t care about the loneliness clouding over his mind from Nines. He didn’t care that his bed felt cold without Nines’ head laying next to him, on top of him. He didn’t care about any of it. 

“ _Gavin_ ,” That soft, lustful voice startled him awake. Gavin snapped open his eyes and looked down at where the voice was coming from. His eyes widened slightly as Nines sat on the edge of the bed, smooth, creamy legs crossed over one another. He had a smirk on his lips that made Gavin’s heart leap into his throat. “Why are you denying what you want? I'm everything you want. Be my mate. Let me breed you.”

Gavin felt himself nodding before he could even open his mouth, and that beautiful slender hand reached up and ran over his cheek, sharp claws so, so gentle against his skin. “I love you, Gavin. I love you so much.”

Gavin nodded again dumbly, and God he wished he could actually speak. He felt absolutely useless, his mouth felt like it was filled with cotton and his brain was nothing more than mush. It seemed that Nines’ new body just did that to him. Gavin willingly spread his legs when Nines slotted himself in between them and began kissing up his legs with plush lips. Fuck, why were his lips so soft? Gavin let out a groan and let his legs fall further apart, welcoming Nines in. How long had he thought of this-

At that train of thought, everything halted. Wait. He hadn’t thought of this at all. Nines just revealed himself as a human, he never once thought of him in this way. At all. But honestly… his mind was melted. Even though this was wrong, it felt so right. And how could Nines be wrong? He was always there for him, the rock in his life when he had no one else. Why couldn’t they just be mates?

“Did you know that when we mate… We mate for life?” That seductive voice nearly undoes him right there. Gavin relaxed back into Nines’ gentle kisses along his thighs and succumbed to whatever the wyvern wanted to do to him.

Waking up was like having a cold glass of water splashed all over him. A sharp gasp left his lips and he slammed a hand over his mouth out of habit. A thin film of sweat covered his whole body and it made the sheets stick to his body. He could feel his aching erection between his thighs as he recounted his dream. “F-fuck.” He couldn’t avoid this now. The attraction he felt towards Nines earlier. The thought of his own wyvern actually being human and able to fuck him. It was messing with his mind. 

Unable to stand it, Gavin palmed himself through his boxers with a choked groan. Fuck he was too horny for this right now. He needed a toy and alone time. He rolled over, kicking off his boxers in the process as he opened his drawer to find a sex toy to use. He rolled his hips against the mattress as he perused what he had, though all of his thoughts derailed as he heard his door open. Gavin whipped his head around and glared over his shoulder at Nines. “Get out of my room, ‘m busy!”

“I could feel your arousal, Gavin. You were thinking about me, weren’t you?” Nines questioned as he neared the bed. The only thing that illuminated the room was the faint glow of Nines’ wings, which were yellow. His eyes hungrily looked Gavin over and damn if it didn’t make his dick twitch in interest. 

“Fuck no, I wasn’t! I just had… a dream. It’s none of your fucking business, so get the fuck out!” Gavin wouldn’t dare turn over, he’d rather Nines be staring at his ass then his raging hard-on. That was definitely _not_ because of this bastard.

“Gavin, please. Don’t shut me out. Don’t you realize what you do to me? How much I truly love you? I never meant to hurt you, I just… I wanted to be your mate, and I thought it would help if I showed you this form.”

“Yeah well, you fuckin’ hurt me. I raised you from a goddamn egg and you didn’t trust me enough to tell me all of this?”

“Let me make it up to you, please. I just want to touch you, to hold you. Is that so bad? That I want to do what humans do?”

Gavin eyed him from where he laid on the bed. He usually wasn’t one to forgive immediately, his favorite pastime was holding grudges for an unholy amount of time. But when Nines gave him that look, that desperate, lovelorn look… he was helpless. Cause he fucking loved Nines. More than between master and dragon. Gavin had never experienced something like this, it burned through him deeply and washed over to Nines, who embraced it with a warmth Gavin didn’t expect.

“Fuck… Nines. Don’t look at me like that. You know I can never say no to that gorgeous face,” Gavin twisted around and sat up, scooting to the edge of the bed. Nines took his chance and stood between Gavin’s spread legs. He ran two delicate, clawed hands through Gavin’s hair, before he tipped his chin up and smiled down at him with an adoring expression. “I love you, Gavin. Be my mate, please.”

Gavin hesitated once again, because he was just that kind of guy. When someone asked him such a vulnerable, open question, he hated giving an outright answer. He felt weak and soft, he usually hid that side of him. But then again, this was Nines. His wyvern, his baby. He had seen many sides to Gavin, more than Gavin was comfortable showing to most people. There would never be any judgement from him. His partner in crime. “I’ll be your mate, Nines. Whatever you want, I’ll do it for you.”

“What do _you_ want, pet?” Nines questioned while he pinched Gavin’s chin. The wings on his back flickered from blue to yellow. Gavin raised his eyebrows and tossed the wyvern a sly grin, “isn’t it fucking obvious, asshole? I want you to fuck me.”

Nines shuddered against Gavin, his wings twitched behind him. Gavin leaned forward and began to kiss at Nines’ stomach, flicking his tongue over the scales that adorned his belly. Though as his head dipped lower, a bothersome thought popped in his head which had him pulling back. “Nines… do you-”

“Do I what? Use your words,” Nines ordered as he stared down at Gavin with piercing blue eyes. Gavin swallowed hard and a blush appeared on his cheeks at having to spell it out for him. “Baby, do you- do you even have a dick?” He tried to sound as genuine as possible, but he probably still sounded like a whiny bitch.

Nines chuckled. This asshole chuckled, at Gavin’s genuine question. “It’s a good question to ask, asshole! There’s nothing down here!” Gavin slid his hand down to touch the smooth scales on Nines’ pelvis. “Of course I have a dick, Gavin. I actually have two.”

Gavin’s mouth went dry at the prospect, eyes darting up to look at Nines’ face to see if he was shitting him or not. But Nines looked completely serious. “Let me see,” he finally said, his voice lowering. Nines nodded his head and spread his legs a little. After a moment, something slithered out between his legs. Yep, that was definitely two dicks. “Holy shit, and those are just… what, hiding inside you?!”

“Yes, Gavin. I keep my hemipenis within me to protect them. Are you done gawking?”

“Fuck no, can I touch you?” Gavin reached out nonetheless, hand wrapping around the slick appendage. Nines let out a fucking sensual, soft moan as Gavin touched him. It was definitely different from his own cock, slippery and veinless. And even a different shape. And there were...two of them. “Can you put both of them in me?”

Nines let out a startled laugh, though Gavin was dead serious. “Maybe another time, gorgeous. For now, I want to ravish you.”

Gavin was a little disappointed, but can’t really complain as Nines shoved him back onto the bed. “Get yourself ready for me, Gavin. I want to see you finger yourself.” Gavin shuddered at the words and nodded. He moved to grab the lube on his nightstand and applied some to his fingers. It wouldn’t take much prep, Gavin was quite the horny man and enjoyed the finer things in life. Like sex toys. Unsure what position Nines wanted him in, Gavin flipped over onto his stomach and put his ass in the air.

He heard some shifting on the bed behind him, but his focus was entirely on the fingers that slipped easily into his ass. He sighed against the bed-sheets and pumped his fingers in and out of himself. It really wasn’t enough and after seeing what Nines was packing? He was so ready to have someone else’s cock buried deep inside him. Sex toys paled in comparison to the real thing.

“You look so beautiful spread out for me like this.” Two hot hands grabbed his ass and Gavin yelped, his hips stuttering involuntarily. “Damn, give me a little warning next time, will ya?” Even as he said that, Gavin couldn’t swallow down the need that currently burned in his throat. Fuck, he wanted Nines inside him right now. Desperate for more contact, Gavin inserted a third finger and took in a sharp breath. 

“So impatient, do you want me to fuck you that badly?” Nines questioned as he kneaded Gavin’s ass that was currently in the air. He could feel those icy blue eyes staring at every move he made, devouring the way he looked while he fingered himself for Nines. His gaze left a nice heat that traveled down his body. Or maybe that was from how warm Nines’ hands were.

“Yes, fuck yes. What kind of dumbass question is that? I’m ready, so fucking-” Gavin slipped his fingers out of himself and pressed his ass back against those hot hands. Nines dug his claws into Gavin, which caused him to hiss out in pain. But it quickly melted into pleasure as those soothing hands ran over the marks. “Anything for you, mate.” The nickname caught Gavin off-guard, which shut him up for a moment. Nines chuckled at his speechlessness.

Gavin felt something pressing against his entrance and he went rigid, his whole body tensed. “Relax, Gavin. This will not hurt as much as you think it will.” Nines gripped one of Gavin’s hips tightly, making sure not to dig his claws into his skin again. Gavin, on the other hand growled and tossed an agitated look back at Nines, “Just fucking do it already, Nines! I ain’t some delicate flower!”

That was all Nines needed, apparently, because the next thing Gavin knew, Nines thrusted forward and buried himself deep into Gavin. He cried out and he knotted his fists into the sheets. “O-oh _fuck_ , Nines,” he gasped out, a stray tear streaming down his face at the suddenness of the pain. 

“Was that too much for you, Gavin? I didn’t hurt you, did I?” It took a lot longer than Gavin would like to admit for him to answer the question. Slowly but surely the pain melted away as he adjusted to Nines’ cock. It wasn’t long before he was rocking back against Nines with a huff over his shoulder. “Y-you think that’s all it takes to hurt me, babe? I’m not a fucking pussy.”

Nines rolled his eyes at Gavin, before he rolled his hips experimentally. The reaction from Gavin was immediate, a soft groan leaving his mouth. Fuck, it felt amazing. Ten times better than any sex toy that Gavin owned in this shitty house. He pressed back against Nines with a whine, “fuck Nines, c’mon. Fuck me already!”

The wyvern finally relented and bucked his hips forward. Gavin let out a loud moan at the fast, brutal pace that was set. This was what it was all about. Getting their rocks off as soon as possible, fucking like animals. It’s what drove Gavin absolutely wild, rough sex was his fucking favorite. And Nines seemed to gladly oblige him, thrusting into him hard enough to slam the bed frame against the wall every time he moved.

“Fuck! Nines, holy shit-” Gavin babbled out as pleasure raced up his spine in electrifying tingles. Nines growled, like a literal growl that shot a shiver up his spine. God, this was so fucking hot. Nines was fucking hot. He was never going to be able to sleep after this, always wanting Nines in his bedroom to fuck, to touch. To explore. 

“You’re mine, Gavin. You’re my mate and no one else can have you,” he hissed out. Gavin could only nod in agreement, afraid his voice would quiver if he even tried to speak. Or he would say something embarrassing as shit. More tears were streaming down his face and he couldn’t stop them. He was honestly getting a bit overwhelmed, and that’s before his cock was being touched. 

As soon as Nines leaned down and wrapped his soft, warm hand around Gavin’s cock it’s practically over. Gavin let out a sinfully loud moan, a stream of curses leaving his mouth as Nines attacked him at both angles. “Fuck baby, I can’t… Nines, you’re gonna make me cum so fucking quick-” he choked out. Nines merely growled in response as he pressed his chest to Gavin’s back. From this angle Gavin felt those scales rub against his skin, and it felt strange. But that’s the least of his concerns. Nines bit down on the back of Gavin’s neck, which in turn caused Gavin to flinch through his pleasure. But Nines was quick to subdue him by stroking his cock quicker.

Gavin’s brain caught up with what was going on and he squeezed his eyes shut as he chased his impending orgasm. It wasn’t but a few seconds later that Gavin came all over Nines’ hand and his bed, more or less screaming out Nines’ name. Great, he couldn’t wait to clean that up. 

While Gavin was overstimulated and sensitive, Nines was still going. Gavin crossed his arms onto the bed and pressed his forehead to them. He didn’t even think about how long it took a wyvern to cum. Was it longer? At this rate, Gavin was bound to get turned on again with how Nines’ slippery cock hit at just the right angle.

“N-Nines,” he whimpered out as the pain from Nines’ teeth in his neck laced through him. After a few more thrusts into Gavin, Nines came as well with a soft ass moan. Gavin thought it might be his voice that tipped the scales, but he wasn’t that smug. At least not yet. 

Nines laid against his back limply, his jaw releasing Gavin’s neck. And fuck it hurt like hell. Gavin shuddered underneath Nines, “babe, hey. Can you let me go? This really f-fucking hurts.”

“Ah… I’m sorry Gavin. A dragon’s mating mark always hurts,” Nines stated as he released Gavin’s hip and removed his cock from inside him. Gavin slowly straightened up, his back complaining at the movement. Damn, he hadn’t been fucked that hard in a long ass time. It felt good to be this sore. Though he is curious about what Nines spoke about. “Dragon mating mark?”

“It is different from another creature’s bite. Though I am technically a wyvern, the rules still apply. When a dragon marks you, you are mated to it for life. So the mark will stay long after it has healed up. A reminder as well as a way to show that you belong to another,” Nines explained as he sheathed his cock away and sat down on the edge of the bed. Gavin stretched his arms behind his back and tentatively touched at the bite mark on the back of his neck. It dyed his fingertips red with his own blood, and he winced. Well it certainly was going to leave a mark.

“Does it do anything special?” Gavin questioned as he stood up to look at it in a mirror. He traveled into the bathroom and turned his back to the mirror; he peered over his shoulder. Damn that looked gnarly, and it covered all of the back of his neck. Jesus, Nines really had a set of chompers on him. Gavin was glad he never got bit by him.

“Besides keep my scent on you at all times to ward off other dragons and wyverns? No. If anything, it makes me more possessive of you, Gavin.”

There was a pause, which had Gavin poking his head out of the bathroom to look at Nines. He stared down at his hands as he sat on the bed, almost as if he was ashamed. And it rubbed Gavin the wrong way.

“I am sorry if you did not want it. I was not thinking when I did it.”

Gavin could sense the guilt and sorrow that clawed at Nines, and he hastily walked over to sit next to Nines. He hadn’t expected any of this, but he would roll with it. Gavin didn’t want Nines to be upset, because he certainly wasn’t. 

He placed a hand on the wyvern’s thigh and rubbed it softly with a squeeze. “Listen Nines, I may be a fucking asshole who can’t decipher nor reciprocate emotions for shit. But I won’t regret this, ever. So… you shouldn’t either. ‘Cause I love you.”

Nines glanced over at Gavin and Gavin could see love reflected in his eyes. Fuck, it felt so good to be wanted for once. And Nines would always want him, now they were stuck together. Forever. The wyvern gently grabbed a hold of Gavin’s chin and tugged him in for a sweet, simple kiss. Once they pulled apart, Gavin grinned cheekily at him.

“Wanna go for another round?”


End file.
